


While Waiting

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong and you hurt yourself, Sam is left sitting waiting for you to come out of surgery.





	While Waiting

**_Warnings_ : Angst. Injured reader. Blood. Hospital. Don’t fret, there’s plenty of fluff to make up for it!!**

**Bamby**

Dean had shuffled Sam into the bathroom as soon as you were taken from his arms. Sam didn’t struggle or fight as Dean led him towards a sink. He just stood there, letting his brother wash the blood from his hands. He didn’t even react as his blood soaked jacket and flannel were stripped from him.

Standing there in the bathroom, Dean dressed the top half of his brother. It was reminiscent of times when they were younger and Dean had been the only thing Sam had. Now, though, he had you… at least he hoped he still had you.

Once the blood was mostly gone- save for what was on his jeans- Sam was then guided out to the waiting room by his brother. He plopped down onto the seat Dean led him to. With wide eyes, Sam stared down at the ground.

He couldn’t figure out where it all went wrong.

The plan had been set. You’d all known what the monster was. You knew what you were hunting and how to kill it. You’d know where it was, what it was feeding on. You’d had a plan, and that plan had gone out perfectly… until it hadn’t.

Sam has been chasing down a ghoul of his own. His machete had _just_ cut through its head when he heard your scream. It had him freeze on the spot, just for a second, but that second felt like a lifetime.

Then he was running.

Dean was already with you by the time Sam came rushing around the corner. But there was no getting between you and him once he saw the blood. He still didn’t even know where it had come from.

It didn’t matter though. Whatever had hurt you was dead and you were in the safety of these hospital walls.

Chewing on his thumb nail, focusing on the ugly off white linoleum floor speckled with blues, yellows, reds and greens. There was a blur around his vision from unshed tears as he worried his lip, questioning every move and every decision made that night.

Hours rolled by, but time felt fluid to Sam. Seconds felt like forever, and forever felt like it flew by in the blink of an eye.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall as they started towards the brothers. Dean lifted his head first, his attention caught by the approaching stranger. When he realised they were, in fact, heading to them, Dean nudged Sam. But Sam already knew who it was.

Somehow he could feel that this person getting closer was here for him. He hadn’t even looked up yet, but he could tell. He could feel it. It was like the rest of the room froze and faded away, leaving just him in his seat, with his brother and this strange person in a white coat.

“Mr Page?” the doctor asked, eyes falling on the half distraught man before him.

All Sam could do was nod in response.

With an answer, they reached out to take his hand. “I’m Dr. Truss, I’ve been…”

Words faded into nothing as Sam watched the doctor’s mouth move. It sounded like a muffled mumble as they continued to talk to him, unaware that nothing was actually being heard. Dean noticed, however, and through the haze of shock he took over.

Sam watched his brother steal the doctor’s attention and introduce himself. He watched them shake hands, noting how their handshake was sturdier than the one he’d shared with the doc. He just sat there and looked from one mouth to the other, like a silent tennis match.

Time passed and after awhile the doctor nodded before walking off. As Dean turned to Sam, taking his spot next to his brother again, it was like everything cleared. Suddenly Sam could hear perfectly as Dean leaned in towards him.

“You with me?”

Again, all Sam could do was nod.

“Y/N is stable, but they’re keeping her in for the night. At least. She lost a lot of blood, Sammy. She almost died. They’re not sure what happened, but they’re sure she’ll-”

“What did happen?” Sam suddenly asked.

Dean paused, eyeing his brother with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, where did it go wrong? How did she get hurt, Dean?”

“I don’t know.” Dean reached out to grab Sam’s shoulder. “But I need you to keep your head on right now, okay? Y/N is in pain, she’s probably confused and scared, she needs you man.”

Nodding once more, Sam let his gaze drop to the ground for the briefest of seconds before his head snapped up again. “When can we see her?”

“Soon,” Dean promised. “They’ll let us know as soon as we can.”

* * *

The beeping machine was a sound you were both familiar and uncertain of. You’d heard it a million times in your life, but never had you been on this end of it. Never had you woken in a hospital bed, wrapped in a scratchy blanket and dressed in a thin and flimsy nightdress that resembled a box in shape. The needles and everything connected to you started a panic in your chest you just couldn’t control.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Sam was suddenly there, getting up from the seat he’d been sitting in. You hadn’t even realised he’d been dozing off in the seat next to your bed. “You’re okay,” he assured you as he grabbed your hand.

Seeing his fingers so close to the needle there almost made you flinch away, but as your eyes moved up to meet his you felt your panic wash away. Tear tracks ran down his face, his eyes were red and bags hung underneath them. He was exhausted.

“How long have you been up?”

“Haven’t slept.”

“How long have I been here?”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone to check the time. “It’s almost lunch now… so almost 14 hours.”

Out of reflex, you pulled your hand from his grasp and slapped his arm. “Samuel!”

“What?” he asked, rubbing at his arm like you’d actually hurt him.

“Why haven’t you slept?”

“I was too worried about you.”

“Not like I’m gonna go anywhere,” you noted, gestured to your setup. “And it’s not like I haven’t almost died a million times. Hell, I have died. So have you. It’s a pretty normal thing these days, you know?”

He pouted at you then. “This was different?”

“Why?”

“‘Cause… you almost died… and I didn’t know what to do.”

“What _did_ you do?”

“Brought you here,” he answered, as if to say ‘duh’.

You nodded. “Exactly. You brought me here. So you knew what to do.”

But he wasn’t finished arguing. “No, it’s not that simple. Normally we’d have Cas to heal you. Or something to help you. Instead I had to hold you in the backseat of the Impala, while you almost bled to death.”

“Is Baby okay?” you asked, but he ignored you as he went on.

“I had to hold you while Dean sped through the streets. Had to carry you in here. Then I had to give you to strangers and leave you… I had to leave you,” his voice got caught in his throat.

Looking up at him, you could see just how hard the night had been for him. You’d been asleep, unaware of the hell going on around you. But he’d been awake, and hadn’t stopped worrying the entire time.

“I love you.”

He froze like a statue, staring down at you in bewilderment. “What?”

“I said I love you.” You shrugged, like it wasn’t the first time you’d ever said the words… which it was. “I love you Sam Winchester.”

Slowly, his lips pulled up into a smile as tears began to roll down his cheeks. There was no doubt in your mind, however, that they were happy tears. Leaning down, cupping your face with his two, large, beefy hands, he brought his lips to yours as he kissed you through his smile.

In between kisses he managed to pull away just enough to mutter against your lips, “I love you, too.”

* * *

You laughed as Sam kept a firm grip on you hand, while the other carried your bag. He was moving down the stairs ahead of you, taking them slowly as he walked backwards.

“You’re going to trip and break your neck,” you told him. “And you’re going to drag me down with you.”

He shrugged. “At least you’ll land on something soft.”

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t say another word as he continued to guide you. Once your feet were on the flat floor of the bunker Sam turned you both in the direction of your room. You could see him glancing over you, with that cute little concerned glimmer in his eye, every now and then.

“I’m not letting you carry me,” you reminded him.

“Are you sure?” he asked, coming to a stop in the middle of the corridor to turn to you. “I don’t want you pulling a stitch or something. It would be safer. Easier. Better-”

You cut him off with an amused sigh. “It’s not happening, Sam.” Giving his hand a squeeze, you nodded down the hall. “Come on.” Not waiting for him to respond, you started to walk once more.

Sam had no choice but to follow as you then led him. He was silent about it, though, which was a little surprising. Then again, he’d been happy just to keep an eye on you for the few nights you’d been kept at the hospital. He’d only ever left your side if he was sure Dean would take his place and stay there until he returned. He trusted no one else, but the thought of leaving you alone was even more worrying.

When the hospital had given you the all clear, you’d all been relieved.

Entering your room, you felt Sam’s hand leave yours as he moved to put your things away. You moved straight to your shared bed, slipping under the sheets that were _so much_ better than the ones at the hospital. Sam flitted about, taking care of things, and inadvertently- but knowingly- taking care of you. The whole time you just laid there, watching, with a smile on your lips.

Soon enough he stopped moving and decided to crawl into bed with you. Strong arms draped over your side as he slotted himself against your back. He fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece crafted to match you.

Nowhere and no one was as perfect as this. From friends, to lovers, to life partners, you and Sam were it for each other. Life and death brought you closer, and nothing would ever tear you apart. Not even a simple mistake on a hunt that could have cost your life. He was stuck with you, and you were stuck with him, and neither of you had a problem with that.

“I love you,” he muttered drowsily.

Your smile grew as you shifted a little closer to him, letting your eyes drift. “I love you.”

It might have taken you both a while to realise what you meant to each other, but all the waiting had been worth it.

**Bamby**


End file.
